


Sweet Baby Jesus

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [647]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Boys Kissing, Church Sex, Fluff, Galtier and his gum cap and glasses made me think too much about him, LMAO, Losc Lille, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Shameless Smut, rivals in a way tho, take me to church but Literally
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Christophe le suit trop loin, mais il est attiré.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Christophe Galtier
Series: FootballShot [647]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Baby Jesus

Sweet Baby Jesus

Christophe l’attrape à la sortie du stade, il a recraché son chewing-gum et remis sa casquette, ses lunettes rangées dans la double poche de sa veste. La nuit est tombée pendant le match, alors le voir sortir du parking, sans voiture, n’a pu que le surprendre, et lui confier quelques interrogations. Il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il n’aurait pas de voiture, Monaco n’est pas aussi petite que ça, c’est même plutôt grand comparé à ce qu’on peut entendre. Bref, Christophe ne devrait pas spécialement en avoir quelque chose à faire de Niko Kovač, parce que d’une certaine manière ils sont rivaux (même s’il déteste ce terme, ils font de leur mieux chacun de leur côté), mais il l’attire. Un gars tranquille qui s’habille bien et qui prend n’importe qui dans ses bras quand il le peut. Un coach qui arrive avec une réputation bafouée et qui remet une équipe brisée sur les bons rails. Pas trop mal, surtout pour un gars qui avait l’air de prendre cher en Allemagne.

Bref une nouvelle fois, Christophe l’attrape à la sortie du parking, son bras passant autour de ses épaules, ce n’est pas la manière qui compte comme disent les autres. Quoique, il peut en douter en voyant la suspicion de l’autre entraîneur. Il aurait pu trouver une meilleure entrée, sûrement, mais il ne se voyait pas l’appeler à travers tout le parking juste pour lui demander où il allait, alors qu’il n’a aucun droit d’informations sur lui, et qu’il n’a que quelques heures devant lui avant de filer à l’aéroport. Mais, en toutes occurrences, le brun n’a pas l’air de rentrer chez lui. Rester dans les tribunes pendant le match l’a énervé, alors il a eu le temps de se renseigner peu après la mi-temps, ce n’est pas par là qu’est son hôtel. C’est très étrange maintenant qu’il y pense d’en savoir autant sur un simple adversaire…

Il comprend bien vite au détour de leur conversation que ce n’est ni dans un hôtel ni dans un casino qu’ils vont, ou plutôt qu’il le suit, mais à l’église. Il a rarement vu de lieux moins réconfortants après un match, il n’a pas à juger, mais vu Monte Carlo, ce n’est pas là qu’il passerait sa soirée. Christophe retire sa casquette en s’avançant peu à peu dans la chapelle, le volume de leur discussion par rapport au match s’abaissant au fil de leur pas. Étrange de venir ici, mais il ne juge pas les religions, il ne fait que constater. Mais il est joueur, et diaboliquement attiré par un autre entraîneur qu’il connaît à peine, et qui lui plaît beaucoup trop, sinon il ne serait pas là.

Christophe laisse traîner sa main sous la veste de Niko, touchant la peau chaude et toujours tendue du match. C’est excitant de faire quelque chose de nouveau dans un endroit aussi particulier, le petit Jésus juste au-dessus. Véritablement excitant. Blasphématoire et diaboliquement sensuel. Des lèvres frôlant d’abord les siennes, avant qu’il ne se décide à les faire siennes, sa langue goûtant peu à peu l’intérieur de sa bouche, ses mains glissant maintenant le long de ses côtes. Si attrayant et attirant, un vrai rival entêtant et admirant.

Évidemment, beaucoup pourrait les voir, les portes de l’église sont toujours ouvertes, et même le Seigneur les observe, mais Christophe s’en fiche royalement, il a besoin de pimenter ce 0-0 amer. Ses lèvres glissent le long de sa mâchoire pour finalement se déposer sur sa gorge attirante, si sexy… Il est obligé de laisser une marque, l’aidant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, son jean noir serré finissant sur ses genoux pendant qu’il découvre sa peau pâle et admirable. Jamais les bancs de l’église n’auront accueilli une plus belle créature. Son boxer sur le même chemin alors qu’il l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, une main passant soudainement dans ses cheveux pour renforcer ce baiser, ses doigts trouvant facilement accès au trou de Kovač. Il est adorable sous lui, ses jambes écartées, des bruits échappant à ses lèvres quand il le prépare, quelques mèches se perdant sur son front, le rendant un peu plus désirable… Putain de Monaco, comment ont-ils pu le ramener dans ce championnat sans prendre en compte son sex appeal… Et si c’est fait exprès pour que les adversaires tombent sous le charme, alors il ne verra plus jamais sa seigneurie Albert de la même façon…

Christophe ne perd pas beaucoup plus de temps avant de rentrer peu à peu en lui, ses lèvres dévorant sa peau, ses doigts essayant de détendre sa peau, se délectant d’une certaine façon des petits bruits qu’il fait, qui résonnent dans l’église. C’est sûrement un péché, mais les couples s’embrassent ici tellement souvent, ça ne doit pas être un si grand changement. Niko tremblote sous lui en s’accrochant à ses épaules, sa bouche venant d‘elle-même embrasser sa joue, un vrai romantique… Christophe sourit en continuant de bouger à l’intérieur de lui, tenant un peu plus fermement ses cuisses pour être sûr de ne pas manquer un seul endroit de ses jolies fesses. Il ne pensait pas baiser le coach de Monaco une fois sorti du match, encore moins dans une église, son bon vieux sud lui manque…

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas s’écrouler sur lui une fois qu’ils ont tous les deux eu leur orgasme, ce ne serait pas très gentleman de l’écraser à peine après l’avoir baiser… Christophe l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, essayant de ne pas se sentir coupable sous le petit Jésus, ses doigts passant entre les cheveux de Niko. Il a un avion à prendre pour retourner à Lille, mais il n’a pas envie de repartir pour le moment. Il pourrait revenir plus rapidement que la saison prochaine… Hm, c’est à voir…

Fin


End file.
